As technology evolves into era of sub-micron, there is a desire to integrate lateral high voltage (HV) devices with dense digital and analog circuitry. Nevertheless, it is difficult to integrate these different types of devices in a single chip since different devices have different process and device requirements. The conventional process used for integrating these devices has limitations. For example, the breakdown voltage of the lateral high voltage devices may be degraded when integrating with dense and analog circuitry using conventional process.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide a reliable, high performing, simplified and cost effective solution for integrating high voltage devices with dense digital circuitry in the same IC.